User talk:Josewong
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Josewong/kung fu man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Look-a-troopa (talk) 23:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Oy On the NTKRP, the next research is really big. PRIEZ PETZ! Pixel Art I uploaded the pixel art, what do you think? KassiasGrandiel (talk) 02:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) It Looks Good For Being Done In Two Days Josewong (talk) 02:57, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Aeinstein Do you Need my Pets If You Want Some Pets Aeinstein Ask Me Josewong (talk) 19:11, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Here's a fact I helped KassiasGrandiel create Carmilla's Blade By showing him pixel art tutorials Josewong (talk) 22:54, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :link DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:43, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Ey what yeh needed me for I saw your comment. What did you need me for? I was doing my weekly morning jog so I didn't see it until right now. Fire InThe HoleTalk 10:33, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I think it's something important regarding the internal canon And if there will ever be an (Soul)(u)BURB Josewong (talk) 12:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC)! Aha? Then gtf in chat right now? I'm there. What is (Soul)(u)BURB though? Fire InThe HoleTalk 14:49, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Maybe i will try Tomorrrow Because i was Sleeping when you Where in the chat Josewong (talk) 03:18, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jose Do you ever play Idle Blacksmith anymore? I'm just curious. The game doesn't get farther while your gone, and from what I see you're only ascension level 40's. I'm nearing 2k, so start playin again! xD NutikTehWolfTalk 04:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. Congratulations! Congratulations! -ZoshiX Congratulations! -Ludicrine Congratulations! -HankGuideDude Congratulations! -DMSwordsmaster Congratulations! -Look-a-troopa Congratulations! -Samuel17 Congratulations! -Waddle D33 (03:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) Faster Way To Remind People I Just Noticed A Problem. I Didn't Notice Boss Boss Until Like Today. There Has To Be A Faster Way To Remind People To Claim Their Pets. Josewong (talk) 12:25, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :As Ludi said, you're right about this. It is kind of hard for people to keep track of the claiming thing if they're not paying attention to the activity that much or they're not active all the time. :User talk messages show up as notifications on the wiki, so if someone needed to claim their pet we could always notify them on their talk page... however, that might also cause a bit of a buildup of messages for people, and some might find it especially annoying if they usually claim their pets right away, too. (Perhaps, if anything, this can be done about a week after the result is unclaimed) :... anyone else have some ideas? ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 18:08, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I saw the message you left on my talk page. To clear things up, no, I did not use Grand Chase as a reference, I don't know what that is. Also, I see you like Homestuck? ScorpionsChain (talk) 07:39, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ScorpionsChain (Talk) hey jose dude are u still online u havent been around in like months i think at least that's what ur edits say josewong don't leave us u r pure and a community treasure '[[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 21:43, November 30, 2016 (UTC) please come back We miss you '[[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]''' 21:12, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Can relate Cass delau (talk) 01:02, may 8, 2018 (UTC) I'm Back Also I See A New Person Cass Delau To Be Exact I Would Also Like Some Updates From When I Was Gone Josewong (talk) 19:16, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Lol, ignore that it was sappy and weird for me, also I have no idea what happened lately Talk<3 19:21, May 19, 2019 (UTC) A badge of honour for the Majordomo of the Fungus Parade I gift ya a pet to symbolise your leadership of the Fungus Parade, I Added Your Gift To My Page Also Where Did You Get The Fungustus Part Of The Name From Josewong (talk) 21:51, July 21, 2019 (UTC) I made it up, it might be based on a character called fungustus but I don't know any. If you're asking what part is fungustus it it the fusion of mushrooms and moss on the top of brainiac, (ps: i looked it up and there are several character called fungus(word) everywhere) Talk<321:55, July 21, 2019 (UTC)